The present invention relates to a device and method for parking of motor vehicles.
An automatic parking device for motor vehicle is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 38 13 083 A1. In this device during a parallel parking with a rearward driving of the vehicle, the steering directions are given to the driver until the vehicle reaches its end position in the parking space. The control system calculates circular arks for the parking process as a driving path, and at the beginning of the parking the steering wheel is turned either left or right until a stop for obtaining a minimal turning circle. In the practice, however, it can be shown that this process is not always satisfactory, since the real turning radii are not known. In addition, there are tolerances caused by tire pressure, tire wear, erroneous track adjustments. Within one series of a vehicle type, there are tolerances of the turning radii which are so great that for a predetermined steering angle the driving path is calculated so inaccurately that the parking result is not always satisfactory.